The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In various devices, memory is shared among memory access sources. In an example, a network switching device includes a large number of ports, and a plurality of switching cores to process packets received from the ports and to determine ports via which the packets should be subsequently transmitted. Further, the network switching device includes a memory to store various data, such packets, control tables, forwarding tables and the like. The memory is accessed by the ports and/or the switching cores.